


Karkat's Turmoil

by psiioniic2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Theyre gay, dave just wants to sleep, jade makes a brief appearance, karkat is an awkward bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiioniic2/pseuds/psiioniic2
Summary: In which Karkat is a flushed idiot and overthinks everything forever.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Karkat's Turmoil

A blanket to the face is what suddenly (and quite fucking rudely) woke Karkat from the nap he had accidentally taken on the couch. Grunting and flailing as he sat up, he glared towards the direction of the disturbance as best he could through his sleepy eyes. Jade returned his look with a smug-ass smirk from where she was floating in the living room.

“I think Dave’s arms have taken a liking to you,” She giggled, raising her hands to her hips in another very smug gesture. 

Karkat went to ask what the fuck she was talking about when Dave’s arms tightened around his waist in his sleep. The troll froze. Moving his arm down beside him, he gently felt around, before realising his hand was on his best friend’s thigh. His cheeks flushed slightly red as he ripped his hand, and promptly his whole body, away from Dave’s sleeping figure. Jade simply laughed further as Karkat fell onto the floor along with his blanket. 

“FUCK YOU.” He stated, finally untangling his legs from the blanket and getting onto his feet. Karkat glanced over at Dave, who was now slowly waking up from all the commotion. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, JADE.”

“I simply wanted to come and join your movie marathon! I even brought an extra blanket!”  
She chirped, gesturing at the bedding she had recently decked Karkat with.

The nubby troll gave an angry little mumble and sat himself back on the couch, distancing himself from Dave. The flush on his cheeks had not yet dissipated. Jade sat beside him, pulling up her blanket and snuggling into her corner of the pillows.  
Dave sat upright and rubbed his eyes behind his sunglasses. If he had realised he was cuddling Karkat in his sleep he didn’t comment on it. 

“Man, I didn’t even realise I passed out. What time is it?” He drawled sleepily, speaking in Jade’s direction.  
“Not too late to start another movie!” She replied jovially. Jade grabbed the remote and flicked onto another random romcom, which everybody deemed good enough to watch. 

Karkat sat awkwardly between her and Dave. He would never fucking admit he was really enjoying the feeling of Dave’s body and warmth against his own. His flush darkened further, and it was at this moment he thanked gog that the lights were turned off. He side-eyed Dave, watching the way the TV lit up his face, head rested on his hand, as he laid with his feet touching Karkat’s leg. The way his hair fell over his face when it was unstyled, the way he sighed contently every now and then, the way he…

Shit. 

Karkat was insanely fucking flushed for him.  
Now, of all times, was possibly the worst to be having this absolutely shocking epiphany, as his other completely platonic friend Jade was on the other end of the couch. Karkat seemed to get more and more antsy the more he sat between them, until finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I HAVE TO PISS.” 

He announced, very elegantly. 

The troll unceremoniously dragged himself out from where he had sunken into the pillows and power-walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

What the fuck was he going to do now. In hindsight, this secret-bathroom-mission had not been very well thought out, because he would eventually have to return to the middle of the couch again. Unless, you know, he sat directly in Dave’s lap. But that wasn’t going to fucking happen, was it? Wait, was it?

No, it was not.

Karkat audibly exhaled at his own thought process. He gripped his hair and scrunched his eyes up like a little grumpy ball of flustered troll. In a stroke of pure unbridled genius, he decided on what his next action would be, which would solve this situation completely.

Waltz in there and say he’s going to go to bed. 

Which of course, ultimately would not solve anything, since he and Dave shared a bed to save space, and Dave would have to come to bed at some point if he wanted to function properly the next day, but Karkat conveniently did not think about this fact. 

He emerged from the bathroom and strode into the lounge briskly, putting his hands on his hips.

“I’M FUCKING TIRED AND I’M GOING TO BED.”

After this declaration, he turned to walk up the stairs, before Dave piped up after him.

“Actually, I’m gonna join Kar, I’m sleepy as shit,” 

Jade nodded, turning back to the movie as Dave got up. He passed Karkat, giving him tired finger guns as he continued up the stairwell.

Karkat stared into space.

This was not the plan. Instead of going to bed by himself and avoiding Dave and his enchanting looks, he was now going to have to be in bed with him right now. Sure, they slept in the same bed every night, and it had never been that weird, you know, not even when Dave’s leg brushed Karkat’s in the middle of the night and he started sweating like Equius, but he had just realised how fucking flushed he was for the dude, and now it was definitely going to be weird.

Karkat procrastinated his way up the stairs, but eventually got to the top after a drawn out internal debate on whether to bring a glass of water with him. He finally entered he and Dave’s bedroom, sitting on his side of the bed, facing the wall. Dave was removing his thick hoodie on the other side of the room, leaving him in just a random shirt and pyjama pants. He flopped into bed behind Karkat.

“Hey dude, you coming to bed or what. You just gonna sit there having a staring contest with the wall or,”  
“YEAH YEAH, I’M COMING.”

Karkat rolled over next to Dave on his back, now staring at the ceiling instead. 

“Wow, the walls of this place can not even stand a chance against your eye game today. They seriously can’t get enough of your sultry gaze upon their chipped paint coatings. Dude, I think the ceiling is giving you bedroom eyes, It’s-”

“OH MY GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY.” Karkat growled, covering his face with his hands. Somehow, Dave’s shitty wall monologue had made his flush impossibly darker. Dave’s laughter could be heard beside him, he even snorted a little bit. This was not helping Karkat’s cause. 

“Seriously though, are you good? You seem kinda off,” Dave spoke, tone softening. He rolled over on his side to face the troll. He literally could not do this anymore.

“DAVE, I… UH.”  
“You uh?”  
“NO I DO NOT ‘UH’, LET ME FINISH. I REALLY LIKE YOU.”

Dave looked at him for a moment. 

“I mean… yeah. I would hope so. We kind of live together,”  
“NO, I MEAN…”

Karkat trailed off, uncovering his face. He turned to Dave, red faced and all.

“I’M FLUSHED FOR YOU.”

This made Dave go silent. Karkat seized up. He had really fucked it up this time. It was totally weird now. If sleeping in the same bed with your best friend every single day wasn’t somehow weird before it was absolutely undeniably weird now. Fuck. He had fucked everything u-

“I think I am too, actually,” Dave whispered, so quiet Karkat could only just hear him.

The troll stared wide-eyed at him, mouth ever so slightly agape. He went to speak but nothing came out. 

“Y-YOU ARE?” 

Instead of answering, Dave scooched over and planted a very soft kiss onto Karkat’s lips. He lay there in awe for approximately 10 whole seconds before grabbing Dave’s face and pulling him back in for a longer, deeper kiss. They eventually broke apart for air, staring at each other with flushed cheeks. A smile crept up Karkat’s face as he buried it into Dave’s chest, snuggling himself as close as possible to his new matesprit. Dave wrapped his arms around the troll and giggled into his hair. 

“Well, I think I answered your question,”

Karkat gave him a very light punch on the arm, however the fact that he was cuddled into Dave’s chest really made the gesture pretty meaningless. He fell asleep to Dave’s hand gliding through his hair, and Dave drifted off soon after.

His plan may not have gone so wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody!! this is my second fic on here, a little longer than my first!
> 
> i jus love davekat they r so soft and cute smh 
> 
> hope u enjoyed!! :o)


End file.
